


how the light gets in

by helsinkibaby



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: "You can't fix me, Calleigh. You shouldn't even bother  trying."





	how the light gets in

**Author's Note:**

> For fic promptly   
> Theme - fixing it   
> Prompt - Author's Choice, Any, cracks left behind when you try to fix what's broken.  
> https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/563690.html?thread=16516330#cmt16516330

"You can't fix me, Calleigh." Speed stares at her over the amber liquid in his glass, daring her to contradict him. "You shouldn't even bother trying." 

Much to his surprise, Calleigh doesn't try to argue with him, talk sense to him. She doesn't try to convince him he's wrong. Instead, she rolls her eyes. "Oh please." There are oceans of scorn in her voice as she huffs out a breath. "Do you think you're the only person who's lost someone? The only person who's had bad things happen to them?" The way she's talking has him setting down his glass in surprise. It's the voice of experience, and he'd never considered until right this minute that she might have her own ghosts, just like he has his. 

Maybe his surprise is obvious to her too because her expression softens. She takes a couple of steps towards him, closes her hand over his and her voice, when she speaks, is more gentle, the one he's getting used to hearing from her. "We're all a little bit broken, Tim," she says softly. "There's a crack in everything..." 

"It's how the light gets in." He knows that song too, says the words right along with her and the smile that brightens her face is like sunshine. "You're way too cheerful, you know." 

Her smile doesn't waver. "You wouldn't have me any other way." 

He pushes away the drink, pulls her close. "You're right."


End file.
